Chosen Path
by Dan Inverse
Summary: This is an AU that plays with the idea on what if Genma took Ranma earlier toward China? Slected cross? Will change category if needed
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't owned any of this story or stuff, neither do I earned any cash out of this story, I write this just from plain fun so don't bother to sue me. Heck even some of the scene don't owned by me but you must excuse me since my control over English is terrible and really wished to share my idea. This idea is inspire by the story Honor Of The Tendos by Joe Fenton.  
  
This is an AU that plays with the idea on what if Genma took Ranma earlier toward China?  
  
Chosen Path  
  
A Ranma crossover with something  
  
Genma felt regret for first time in all his foolish decision, it was a god damn stupidest idea to look for the legendary Musk warrior that master the Shokei Fist. He had hope that Ranma could learn a thing or two in their style, how the heck he know that those barbarian would take all sort of strong 'animal' for bride? And how the heck he would know that after Ranma beat their prince, those people would classify his son as a strong one?  
  
Although with his forbidden techniques he managed to save his son and his bacon back there, but the damaged was done as his son now a permanently a girl. His son was no longer a boy as replacing in his place was a cute red hair girl who looks remarkable like his wife Nodoka. He shiver at the mere taught of Nodoka which he was certain that she would clearly kill him for sure once she found out that her manly son now turn daughter. Suddenly some shouting sound of some mandarin reminded him that he was still on a run.  
  
Knowing that their hiding place will be found sooner or later Genma steel his heart as he give Ranma as bear hug and speak in the most fatherly tone he ever used, "Ranma my boy, Remember this carefully. I don't want any question OK?" Genma smile warmly when his son obediently nods.  
  
"Good boy, Ranma listen as your father I will always love you! I want you to hide here while papa went out and chase away the bad people, OK!" Chibi Ranma gave Genma a broad cheerful smile.  
  
"Good boy, now if papa didn't return after the sun set I want you to run away from here with these scroll and letter!" he paused for a while as he whip away the tears in his eyes, "Learn those everything in the scroll and avenged me when you feel you are ready." Genma heart tremble as he heard the noise was more and more intensive, "Lastly find you mother, her name is Nodoka Saotome and trust no one but your family!" with that he used his forbidden techniques and walk out from their hiding place to distract the Musk from finding his daughter while he silent pray to whatever deity above to take cares of his family.  
  
End flash back  
  
So now Chibi Ranma had run almost for three days none stop, she feels tired and hungry but she don't just give up as she continue run till she fall unconscious in front of a traveling family.  
  
TBC  
  
Author notes: I still can't decide which one to used, but which ever one family chosen Ranma-chan will related to the family in some way and the family that adopted her will determine her primary fighting style for example if Katsuhito adopt her, she will used a bit more on sword, Or if Belldandy adopted her, she will learn how to used magic. However if she was adopted by family like Usagi, Ami or Keichi she will used more on her owned self created style…^.^  
  
(Tenchi Muyo) Katsuhito family  
  
(Tenchi Muyo) Tokimi (The eldest goddess)  
  
(Tenchi Muyo) Ayeka and Sasami  
  
(SM) Mamoru family  
  
(SM) Usagi family  
  
(SM) Ami family  
  
(SM) Rei family  
  
(SM) Minako family  
  
(SM) Makoto family  
  
(SM) Haruku family  
  
(AMG) Keichi family  
  
(AMG) The Norns sisters  
  
(AMG) Mara (Demon in AMG story)  
  
Basically it will either be a Tenchi Muyo, SM or AMG unless say otherwise however suggestion is always welcome if I know the story I might use it. 


	2. first version where I put it in AMG

** This is a story Dan Inverse not so proudly present, The Chosen Path **  
  
Nodoka Saotome sighed as she looks at Ranko Tendo. To her it was plain obvious Ranko was her son Ranma in his Jusenkyo cursed form but still she couldn't understand why she want to hide from her.well maybe she did add some spice on threatening him with the suppuku pledge and swinging the blade around to frighten him a bit. But still it wasn't very manly to hide the truth from her own mother, furthermore who in her right mind would kill their own child at least she don't think she will do something like this. Suddenly she was draw back to reality when Kasumi call her, "Aunty Saotome, someone is out there looking for you."  
  
Nodoka raise an eyebrow, it was odd. Whenever she visits the Tendo she always cover her track nicely so that unwanted guest would not follow her. Nevertheless she thanks Kasumi politely as she as she stood up and go to meet this mysterious visitor. When she saw her, Nodoka had the surprise of her lifetime. She had no doubt the woman before her was a breathtaking beautiful woman with devastating physical proportions. The woman was wearing a black robe that somehow seemed to defy gravity. While that is not all she had this long luxurious platinum blonde hair with a shade of healthy tan to enhance her beauty, creating an aura of divine that unique in a way. The only flaw she could find overall is those odd looking black marking on her forehead and cheekbone.  
  
Furthermore if Nodoka ignore all that, the platinum blond somehow reminds Nodoka of someone, someone she knew for a long time. Time when she was still.Nodoka force herself to stop trying to remember, it was hardest part for her as she had take centuries to forget and get hold of herself so that she will not break whenever she recall her mistake. It was a cursed and blessing she carry forward with her every reincarnation.  
  
The platinum blond woman eyes glistening with tears unshed, she close her eyes and chant some odd words, instantly after she finished two scrolls materialize out of nowhere and hand it over to Nodoka. Nodoka gasp in surprise as she saw the pair of ancient scrolls. The scrolls were written neatly in ancient words that are lost to mankind millennium ago yet she knew it by heart, but the title was entirely a different case, the tile was Shining hand, and the Shadow fist. It was the two forbidden school she had created all those years ago. And the only person she had give the scrolls to was.  
  
The realization of who this woman might be hit her hard, uncontrollable tears began rolling down her face as she whispers out the name that haunted her since that fateful day, "Ranma."  
  
When the platinum hair woman nod slightly she quickly found herself hugging her long lost child for the first time since millenniums ago fiercely, while she silently swear that she will never let go ever again.  
  
**  
  
Keiichi was feeling a bit unease, it was not the fact Skuld had went back to Heaven nor Urd had been extremely quite recently it was simply because Belldandy had this worried look on her face since morning. Finally he could not contain his curiosity anymore so he tests his luck. "Bell-chan"  
  
"..." Belldandy still had this space out look.  
  
Keiichi close his eyes as he take a deep breathe. When he opens his eyes again he decide to try once more to draw Belldandy attention, "BELLDANDY!"  
  
That shouts had obviously given the first class goddess a startled as she nearly jumps up, judging by the look she had, Bell seems to have the urge to yell at people yet she held herself back when she notice Keiichi worried look, "Keiichi why did you do that?"  
  
Keiichi look sheepish as he apologies, than he asked again, "Bell-chan is something bothering you?"  
  
Belldandy look at her boyfriend with a surprise look that she sigh, "Yes, I don't know why but somehow I got this unease feeling since this morning. It was as if something big is going to happen soon."  
  
"Bell-chan." Before he could finish his sentence suddenly the phone abruptly rang in the hall. Without hesitate Belldandy excuse herself and went toward to pick up the phone.  
  
Keiichi was getting bad vibes as he observed Belldandy expression, she turn from her normal cheerful look into surprise, than finally from surprise she began to look worried. "Yes.... Oh, my! How did that happen? ...I see."  
  
To the listeners, Belldandy's always-pleasant demeanor was not there anymore as she sound almost like scared. Uncharacteristically Belldandy hang up the phone roughly as she run toward Urd room.  
  
"Bell what happen?"  
  
"It was Urd, I must find big sis before she do something she will regret."  
  
Belldandy was panic all out, before she could do anything to harm herself Keiichi decide to step in as he get hold on her. "Calm down Bell, listen to me calm down."  
  
"Let go off me! I need to find big sis, if Kami-sama said is true Urd is trying to do something drastic. I can't afford her to do that, I."  
  
"I say calm down, you can't find anything like this, first calm down and try to think how to find her not running blindly to find her."  
  
"I.I see." Belldandy finally calm down as she hung her head in embarrassment, "I am sorry Keiichi. I-I am really scared."  
  
"Bell so am I but it doesn't help much if you panic too, now tell me do you know anywhere to located Urd? If my memory serve me right I believe you told me once that you and your sister are all link together."  
  
Belldandy eyes wide in surprise as she nod happily, "Thanks Keiichi-san." With that she began to chant the spell. "Keiichi I found her, she is coming back to the temple. In fact if I am not mistaken she is right in front of the door."  
  
Quickly without hesitate, both of them run toward the door to greet Urd, but to their surprise the person in front of the door was.  
  
"Megumi?"  
  
However Megumi ignore her brother as she asked Belldandy hotly "Bell, where is Urd?"  
  
"We are looking for her too." Suddenly Belldandy notice something familiar on Megumi face, "Your face."  
  
"Damn right! What sort of prank Urd is pulling this time, first she attack me at my room in the middle of the night, than when I wake up this morning I get this weird tattoo on my forehead that I can't rube off no matter what."  
  
The only respond Belldandy could present was "Oh my!" Before the floor gave way beneath Belldandy's feet.  
  
*TBC*  
  
Author notes: I take into account that many people favor Mara as Ranma adopted family, so I think why not let Hilde aka Urd's mother found her? Than when Herb incident take place, Urd-Ranma decide to take her revenge, she renown her godhood in order to prevent God's from interfering her revenge. And I also got many odd rumors that say Genma was actually an outcast that Nodoka took into her family. I sort of wonder if there is this possible Nodoka even grant Genma her old name too? 


End file.
